1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a state information system for acquiring measured values during the production, processing or finishing of a material, in particular in the case of a printing material web in a web-fed press, including at least one sensor for recording chemical and/or physical variables.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the production, processing or finishing of material, such as metal, film or paper, for example a printing material web in a press, it is generally known to record the state of the material at stationary measurement points within the machine. From the physical and/or chemical variables determined as a result, it is possible for conclusions to be drawn about the influence of the finishing unit located upstream of the respective measured value sensor.
Furthermore, it is generally known in flat plastic cards to provide memory chips on which information is stored such that it can be read out. Smart cards of this type can be put into a wallet and are produced for use as credit cards, identification cards and so on.
DE 196 01 358 C2 discloses a paper with an integrated circuit. It is proposed to embed extremely thin integrated circuits—what are known as circuits which can be interrogated without contact, which are also known under the names of identifying circuit board or transponder—in the mass of the paper. The paper produced in this way may be treated by printing and encrypted programming can be performed on the circuit. In the simplest case, chips are provided which contain predetermined data, such as production number, date of production or other specific information and can only be read out. For applications in which it is desired to programme in personal code numbers, bidirectional chips are provided which, in addition to the ability to be read out, also permit programming.